Last Prestor
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: A b-day present to my friend and a tribute to the hard work of Rheastrasza!   M for futre violent chapters!


The Last Prestor

OC/OC & Alex/Krasus

Conclusion to the quest chain in Blasted lands. Rheastraza's sacrifice to bring a pure Black Dragon egg into the world of Azeroth. Written _before _ That Thrall book. I say that Thrall book because Alex should of never lost Krasus! And an Eary b-day present to my RP'in dragon-loving buddy... SnapXD! Happy birthday buddy!

Chapter 1: It's a She!

Alexstrasza stared at the egg. It's shimmering blueish black shell pulsated with the life of the small whelp contained in the shell. _Success._ She thought to herself as her hands carefully laid between the spikes protecting the unborn within. She could feel the child within. It was a strong child. A proud child. Everything the great Earth Warder had been before insanity of the Old Gods gripped his mind.

"Hello little one." She spoke with a soft reassuring tone to the egg. Babies are always listening contrary to the popular belief of the mortal races that dragons were as dumb as rocks. The egg rocked a bit under her hands. The child had quite a pilgrimage to her den in the far cold reaches of Icecrown. Pulled from it's real mother, in the hands of another, and now to her. Alexstrasza pulled her hands away and pulled some more of the soft moss around the egg her consort was more then glad to bring to the den.

This egg was special. It's destiny held with praise and hope that the Black Dragonflight could be saved, reborn anew in the chaos of it's Aspect gone mad. She glanced to her hands. They were clad in her red and gold gauntlets. The black hue of the egg's life pulse danced on the gold claws of her attire. Underneath her hands had been burned. It took her and her maiden weeks to heal her. She was fortunate to make it out alive. There are times during her rest, that his face, that one proud and majestic now a twisted visage of terror and death. His laughter and taunts echoed over her nightmare until she awoke to the world, shaking.

Her thoughts were drawn back to the egg. She carefully rubbed a hand over it and smiled. Rheastrasza was a noble Dragoness to go above and beyond the call of duty for this special gift. "It will not be much longer before you are hatched into a world in turmoil. But that turmoil will not be your path." She knelt down and placed another hand upon it. "I promise you little one. Nobody will hurt you or your flight ever again." She stood up and walked away. For now the egg would be safe here. But even Alexstrasza knew when the egg hatched it would need to belong in a family of it's own. And she had the perfect idea... One of her many sons. More importantly, Renostrasz, one of her older offspring.

The great mother closed her eyes as she felt the life of all her beautiful red children surrounding her. Soon this clutch would be close to hatching and once again her hands would be full. Though not all of these were her's. Some were from other mothers who had seeked the safety of the Ruby Sanctum to bear their eggs. After all, this hallowed ground was the realm of their own flight and therefore the safest place of all.

".. And then, the mighty human brought forth the great power of the Light and shattered the evil line of Forsaken! All trembled at his power and knelt in respect to the Paladin. Even the king did as well. All in awe of how such one man could do so much in life. For you see children, he was no ordinary man. He was a Champion of the Light! Known as Tirion Fording." Alexstrasza chuckled a little as her consort's voice seemed to echo on the winds of the sanctum. He had come here as often as her to tend and love these little ones.

But when he insisted they hear stories of the outside world she was not sure what to think. Bed time stories were meant for those of mortals, or so she thought. She would join him often just to hear his voice but as time went by she became intrigued with his stories and enjoyed them as much as those within the shells. They were stories about heroes and tales of wonderment and the pride of something called 'human spirit.' Apparently all races had some sort of spirit that let them pull their all in the midst of great peril. Krasus has proven that from time to time but she never really had a word for it until now. Dragon spirit. She smiled as she went over to the massive red dragon who was nuzzling the eggs of his own blood. He always knew which were his. Watching him made her heart swell with pride and joy.

He glanced up to his beautiful mate, his love and soul, standing there amongst the children. He gave the egg he was tending to another nuzzle before raising his massive head. She walked over to him with a softer more gentle smile meant only for his eyes. He would be lying if he said there wasn't goosebumps under his scales for the anticipation of her touch. And he felt it. Her arms wrapping around his chest as best they could.

Krasus lowered his head until his nose made contact with her back and he gently pressed returning her hug. "How is our little guest?'

"She is well." Alex broke out into a smile. "She's a little girl! So exciting this is! It's as if the Titans themselves knew of our plans!" She nuzzled into his scales, loving the feel. "I hope... He can do it."

Krasus nodded a bit. "Reno, you mean. Well he isn't exactly my first choice out of all my sons... But... I am sure with some help he can do it my love." Once she was done hugging him he reverted to his elven form. Long white blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes met his love's darker skin and red eyes and he pulled her close. He always enjoyed the feel of her close and loved feeling her heartbeat against his own.

"My love.." He purred gently, entangling his hands in her beautiful red hair as he tilted her head up for a deep passionate kiss. She was always happy to give Krasus what he craved. At first, kisses were only something she thought disgusting until she learned how to do it in her humanoid form with her consort. Now, she loved them as much as naked cuddling in their bedroom. He pulled away, licking his lips savoring her sweet taste. A blush was on her face. He grinned.

"Oh, you!" She blushed more, giggling at him. "In front of the children too! You know they are very impressionable at this age." Krasus chuckled as well as he pulled her close again. "I am sorry my love. But when your near me I cannot help myself. You are my everything and more."

"Love..." She whispered. "Did you ever contact our son about getting her..?" His eyes widened. "Uh... Maybe...?" She looked up to him, batting her eyes and putting her lips. "Krasus... " She whimpered. ".. Did you, really?"

He couldn't help but let his eyes trail down to her breasts, that suddenly seemed a lot bigger... And more... Appeasing. He swallowed. "I... I'll do it right now!" He walked off, rubbing his face. "That is not nice to do Alex!"

She smiled, fixing her mini shirt. "Your so cute Krasus.."

Stormwind. An endless ant farm. Well he couldn't exactly be THAT cold and call it an ant farm. It was more like a mixing pot of many cultures and people. But from the way everyone seemed busy with something made him think of an ant farm. He was here when Deathwing launched the attack on Stormwind. Chaos spread through the city as a quarter of it had been blown away and the welcoming gate, the city's open arms, was burned. You could see the claw marks of the monster if you looked at the two towers. Though he was curious as to why the mighty dragon hadn't leveled the city into a burning crater. He had the ability to... Maybe the old dragon was finally going senile as well as insane.

Reno snorted. That burning embers of his attacked played at his nostrils. Workers were scratching their heads at how to fix the endless burning stone. Reno knew how, but he wasn't going to tell them. He enjoyed watching them figure problems out themselves. They were Humans and they were smart enough to fight Orcs, they could fix their own city.

He grunted as another pile of useless stuff was shoved into his arms. His current mate, Shkira, a beautiful Draenei Paladin with a stubborn streak to make any grown man cry, clapped her hands together. "Oh Reno! These colors will look beautiful against those ugly cave walls in the baby's room." When Reno found out she had laid an egg he was beside himself with wonderment, terror and sheer pride. And his father said he would never accomplish anything special. "Yes love." he hefted the paints and bedding and whatever else she bought with _his _ money.

She turned around, pouting at him. "Aw Reno sweety. Don't you want our babies to grow up in a beautiful environment full of colors? Or would you rather them be as boring as you are sometimes? Not saying you ARE boring just saying... Sometimes?" His eyes narrowed a bit behind the items. "When we get home... I'll show you how boring I can be. You just better be ready to RUN." She smiled, giggling. "Oh is my big bad dwagon gonna eat me? Oh I am oh-so scared!"

Reno lowered his eyes, staring at that cute little tail clad in tight jean shorts. "Oh this 'dwagon' is going to eat you all right. He's gonna eat you and more!" She ran off, heading into another store to buy some more baby things. There were days he wondered why he didn't eat the stupid goat anyway! She cold be bossy and whiny and sometimes leave him aching in some spots. But he was exactly what he needed in a partner. And he did love her.

"Still letting the goat take over your home, eh son?" Krasus appeared behind him as Reno jumped and dropped everything. Krasus laughed. "Still the jumpy little hatching aren't you?" He turned around glaring at her father. "I have my reasons for it and you know it!" he snapped, picking up the items. "Here to insult me again father? I told you... I am not eating this one."

"Aw son. I meant no disrespect by trying to eat your mate. You know... I hadn't eaten in a few months. You know how Wintering* can go" He knelt down, helping his son pick up the items. "At least she has good taste in colors. Purple was always a favorite color." Reno smiled a bit, relaxing. "Yeah... She also knows how to spend all my money too."

"Your mother needs you both, my son. _She _ is due to hatch." Reno's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He knew exactly what he was talking about too. "So I see. She survived the trip. And you want her with us... I feel honored." Reno nodded. "I'll take her in. And Kira will have to deal with it." Krasus seemed rather impressed by his son's need for dominace in the relationship. "Remeber. It's two sides to a coin my son." He helped his son load everything into his arms just as Kira came out, blinking. "Oh, hello Krasus! What brings you here..?"

Krasus bowed. "Hello my lady. Just passing a message to Reno here that is all." he smiled. "I hear a congratulations is in order. It isn't everyday a mortal such as yourself lives to talk about her egg."

Kira blushed, fidgeting with the beautiful blue and silver dress she had gotten herself. "Yes.. It is due to hatch soon. We... I... We can't wait for it, right Reno?" He could only smile at her. "Your cute when you blush love."

Krasus coughed a bit. "The egg will be delivered to you as fast as possible. We don't have much time before she hatches." And just as in his fatherly fashion, he walks away, vanishing behind a building. Reno sighs. "Love are we almost done here? The crowds are making me nervous..."

"Well... We should get home then! A new baby girl!" She threw the dress on his head. "Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to port us home! We got to go Reno!" She tugged on him. "Come on, open the portal already!" Reno grunted. "Love I gave you the stone to port us back my arms are a little full!"

"Oh yeah!" She smiled, pulling out the dragon scale-like stone. It was bright red and engraved with yellow glowing swirls. She placed it in her hands and mumbled as the world around them swirled and they were ported back into the beautiful white stone palace that was Reno's cave. She went down the winding hallways and to the room where her large purple tinted egg was kept and she hugged it tightly. "You will have a sister! Can you believe it!"

A few of Reno's servants had taken the items in his hand to continue work around the egg to make the darkened, but warm, room into a nursery den. Reno watched her, having a strange feeling this egg and child... Would be more of a handful then he was led to believe by his father.

(*Wintering: A female dragon who lives in a colder climate is sealed in her den by their mate and tends to her winter brood of eggs. Only a small bit is opened in which she is fed. Most males get very sick come spring time due to the cold or starvation.)

AN: More will be explained in Chapter 2! Hopefully this will be turned into an actual story. It's on my list to do between the other 4 stories I am writing.


End file.
